Taking Risks
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: After a rough mission, Sarah Walker is to return right back to D.C, where she'll be assigned yet another. Sick and tired of this life, she finds civilian Chuck Bartowski, and decides that it's time to take some risks. Total Charah story!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Risks: **

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to give this story a go, as it really does mean a lot. I know, I know, I have ten thousand stories going at once, but this one is a slightly pre-written one, and it's a joint project between another author and myself, who's chosen to remain anonymous for now. Anyway, it should be a mostly light hearted Charah story, and I can guarantee you no Shaw. That right there is a total reason alone to give it a chance :)**

**Chapter One:**

Sarah Walker was just about done. Done with the agency, which was unfortunately her life, and every single hassle and struggle that seemed to come with it. She was tired of sucking Graham's praise up like a sponge, especially after murdering a room full of men. Drug cartel or not, it was murder. She was tired of returning to her hotel room, crying about how sickly twisted her life had become, over a carton of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road. All the while normal girls her age cried over the exact same ice cream, but rather about guys, and how no one would ever love them. It made her feel strange to think that she should have been in that position. She should have finished High School. It was her god damn senior year. She could have gone to prom, wearing a dress and being treated like a princess. She might've even had a chance at popularity, if she'd been less stubborn and changed her looks a little to what she was now.

The cold truth was simply this: there was no going back in time. No changing what Graham had built her into. She was supposed to be the world's sexiest, deadliest, stealthiest, killing machine. And that she was. But she couldn't handle the stress, that no other girl her age probably went through. Stress that could break you down to the point of becoming psycho. Had she ever gone that far? Thankfully, no. But she was surely half way there. And at such a young age? No, Sarah refused. No more. She was running, going AWOL. And if they tried to hunt her down, she'd kill them. That was really her only choice. She was aware of just how hypocritic it sounded, but she needed time to devise a more well thought plan. She was only twenty one, after all.

Currently, she had her eyes on a plane, as she sat by the tall, clear glass of the Dulles International airport, right near DC it's self. She'd come far too close to returning to Graham and getting assigned once more. He was probably waiting for her right now.

_**FLASHBACK: Hotel room, Washington DC, 12:00 PM **_

Without word, she returned to her hotel room the CIA had booked for her short lived stays in DC. She had raced to the safe that was hidden up in the closet, which had a a lock and a code. Pulling out the key she always kept on her, she unlocked the lock that hung from the safe handle, then entered her four digit code. The tiny safe door swung open, revealing stacks upon stacks of dollars, each in a unique currency.

Then, at the far left corner of the safe, there were little blue, red, black booklets, each a passport under several unused aliases, each with an ID of their own. She'd had to work her ass off, trying to impress the right people in the agency to do this favor for her. But now, she was ready to flee anywhere her heart desired. And she was rich enough to never work again for the next months. It was her one and only back up plan.

Holding up the first ID with it's matching passport, she had slipped into the bathroom, checkingout her face. She was often told that she was gorgeous. To her, it meant nothing. Sheremembered her face in high school, and how she had braces. They were now replaced withbeautiful, straight, pearly whites. And her eyes had gotten to be a slightly darker blue, in her opinion. As for her hair, it was brown, and had been brown all up till now. It used to be ratty, but that was fixed to a straight, soft replacement.

And now, she whipped out the box of blonde dye she'd just bought, and changed her persona yet again, over the sink. After a complete rinse and dry session, which took about an hour and a half, she was brand new, yet again. Glancing in the mirror, she saw a fair, blonde and blue eyed stranger staring right back. Grabbing all her things and shoving them into her travel duffel bag, she left, leaving behind no trace, no item. But she did happen to randomly leave a map of New York under her bed, just in case Graham decided to chase her.

Shutting the door, she never looked back as she caught a cab to the airport.

_**End Flashback: 1:30, D.I. Airport. **_

"Next flight to Los Angeles, first class boarding now." Sarah rose. First class might not have been the wisest purchase, but hell, she needed to be pampered. Rising, she made her way to the short line, glancing nonchalantly at her passport and boarding ticket. Sarah Walker was written on it, and was far better than her most recent alias, Rebecca Franco. Approaching the workers, they scanned her ticket, checked her passport and bid her a good flight, as she passed through, carrying her duffel bag. First, they'd break at Denver, Colorado, then continue onward to LA, where maybe, she'd find what she was looking for. And she had no idea just what that was.

**-o-**

"Wait!" A tall, brown haired, brown eyed man raced through the terminal, trying to catch his flight, which was just about to begin takeoff.

"I have everything, here!" He dropped his ticket and passport on the desk, as the workers checked him.

"Okay sir, you're good to go. And just in time..." the man smiled, as Chuck thanked him with a huff, and set off to find his seat. Glancing to his right, he counted down the large, spacious aisles, until he found his number. Seat 12. He walked over, setting his things in the overhead compartment easily with his height.

"Hi..." he offered an adorable, awkward smile to the blonde who sat behind him, who smiled in kind. Chuck glanced down. She was gorgeous. He never did too well with girls, let alone angelic looking ones...

"Chuck..." he nodded.

"Sarah..." she replied in kind.

"So this is first class..." Chuck mumbled to himself as he let out a quiet whistle of awe. He grinned and took a champagne as a stewardess walked by, holding a tray full of flutes of it. Henoticed the blonde grinning as she took a flute of her own, holding it delicately. She looked just about his age, a college student visiting her family, he guessed.

"New to the lap of luxury...?" she asked gently, causing him to shake his head.

"This is a first."

"Hopefully the first of many?" Sarah smiled, deciding that if she wanted to be a normal girl, she needed to make conversation. And he seemed suitable. After all, he was kind of cute, with his curly brown hair and chocolate looking eyes.

"Well, at this given point of time, doesn't look like it." Chuck replied, sipping his champagne.

"May I ask why?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, uh, it's just..." Chuck began sheepishly, but she nodded supportively. "I uh, I my job hunt is not going as hoped, to say the least."

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Job hunt? What are you, twenty?"

"Considering the champagne, twenty two." he quipped, making her smile.

"Oh, that's true...so am I." Sarah replied. "So, what job is it that you're hunting for...?"

"Honestly, anything with modern tech. Engineering, repair, I'm your guy."

Sarah nodded, impressed. "Finished college early?"

"Finished _with it_early." he replied, taking a more melancholy tone.

"I can relate..." Sarah replied sympathetically, having a sip.

"I'm sure, whatever your situation is, it's got a happy ending." he replied. "Mine sucked from the start."

"What makes you say that about my situation?" She asked amusedly.

"Look at you, you've got so much potential." Chuck babbled, no filter coming on to save him, before he realized what he was saying. "You could be a model, an actress, because you're beautiful, and-" he stopped in dead silence, realizing just how stupid he sounded. She had known him for about ten minutes, and here he was, telling her how beautiful she was and how much potential he had. Slapping his forehead, he tried to salvage the situation, all the while, he missed her blush and amused grin. She could read people. That's what she did for a living. And he was definitely pure.

"I uh, i mean, you know, if you wanted too...I uh, you're just beautiful, and oh god, I sound like such a creep, don't I...?" he babbled, making her laugh. Chuck froze. It was such a heart warming noise.

"Chuck..." she laughed, holding up her hand to get him to stop. "It's alright, I'm flattered..."

"Oh, good..." Chuck sighed in relief. "I really did mean it, though."

"I know, and...thank you." she smiled.

Chuck leaned back, slightly more relaxed now. This Sarah girl, she was so easy to talk to! And she understood his nonsense!

Sarah glanced out her window as she saw all of DC below her. This Chuck kid was nice enough. But why did her insides melt when he complimented her? It was all so strange. Whatever the reason, if this was normal life, she was ready to embrace it with open arms.

**A/N: There is the first chapter. Hopefully, if you guys enjoy it, future chapters will be longer. Reviews are highly appreciated, because it let's us know what you think and where to take it next! Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I will try to update very often, sometimes every other day if I can. Thanks a million everyone, and as always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I certainly did not expect THAT many reviews on a single chapter. I'm thrilled! After seeing so many positive ones, how could we not write another? As for my other stories, you can check my profile to see if they're active or not, so if I haven't been updating, there's your answer. Thanks for all you guys do, as this story would be impossible without your feedback. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter Two: **

**DC to LA Flight: **

"Would you or your boyfriend like a snack, miss?" The kind flight attendant asked Sarah, pushing her cart over to their chairs, sluggishly moving down the row.

"My what!" Sarah replied rather stupidly.

"Oh, no, we're not, she's too…." Chuck began to clear up the awkward air.

"Oh, god, sorry…." The attendant laughed. "You two just looked like you knew each other so well…Anyway…." She cleared her throat rather awkwardly. Chuck glanced down, cheeks burning.

"I'm fine, thank you…." Sarah gave her a comforting, gorgeous smile.

Chuck nodded. "I'm good as well, thanks."

Nodding, she pushed the cart along further. Chuck finally glanced at Sarah, who had her eyebrows raised at him curiously.

"Oh, god, that was so awkward…..I'm so sorry, I just…." He sighed.

"Sorry?" Sarah glanced at him in wonder. "For what?"

"I know you surely don't want to be labeled as _my_ girlfriend and I just-"

"Chuck." Sarah cut off his ramblings with an amused smile. "I never said that."

Chuck's eyebrows widened in shock.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' _Sarah mirrored his actions.

"Oh, uh, um,…thank you….." Chuck rose. "I'll uh, just be on my way to the bathroom then…aha…" he stood, almost as tall as the ceiling, and strode to the restroom, leaving Sarah to shake her head in amazement. What the hell was going on?

The flight was quick. Chuck came back, and the two chatted about life.

"Please, remain seated." A loud voice spoke crisply over the intercom. "We are beginning our descent to Denver."

"Denver, huh? This your stop?" Chuck asked.

"Denver? No, LA, actually…well, I'm not quite sure." She blurted out.

"Hmm? You're not sure?" Chuck looked astounded. "What, are you fresh out of college, ready to take on the world?" he grinned teasingly.

"Something like that." Sarah smiled gently, making him feel funny. The plane descended, rolling to a stop on the ground. Standing, Chuck reached for her bag politely and handed it to her, getting his own as well.

"Look, I don't know if we'll have seats together on the way back, but I really enjoyed talking to you." He smiled, as she did the same, eyes searching his. She found innocence, and sincerity. Turning, the two exited the plane, making their way off the plane.

"Bye, Chuck." Sarah smiled sadly, turning as she left him.

"Wait uh, Sarah….." he stopped her, as she turned curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, ah….bye…." Chuck fumbled awkwardly, turning as he left to make as few phone calls.

Feeling a strange sense of disappointment, Sarah continued. She didn't know why she felt that way. He was certainly nice, but for some odd, strange reason, she expected more. Making her way over to the first class club, she got in, deciding it was definitely time for a drink. Hopefully a strong one, at that.

After setting her purse on the floor below the chair, she hopped onto the bar stool, admiring the clean bar they'd made for the first class passengers. Maybe money could buy happiness? Ordering a simple beer, she waited, watching the people around her.

As if on cue, a blonde man stepped up. He looked somewhat muscular, but nothing really impressed her after the CIA. She chose to avert his gaze, in hopes of avoiding a conversation. He seemed to be a bit older than her, and like he'd had one too many beers.

"Hey, beautiful." He smirked, breath reeking of alcohol. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I prefer to be left alone." Sarah replied calmly, sipping her beer.

Grabbing her leg, he squeezed. Before he could utter another stupid, drunken word, Sarah took his wrist under the bar so that no one could see. There, she twisted it until she heard a possible crack. Either that or the bar broke. Smirking as he cried out in pain, she whispered in his ear. "I suggest you leave right now, before your other hand ends up like that."

Yelling all sorts of profanities, he stormed off, howling like a drunken idiot. If he decided to tell on her, that was fine. No one would buy it. He was drunk. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"May I buy you a drink?" she heard a gentle male voice speak out.

"Not again…." She muttered to herself as she wheeled around, eyes meeting familiar brown pools of chocolate. Her heart fluttered. It was _him._ "Chuck?" she smiled, eyes filled with a warm, welcoming surprise.

"That'd be me. I forgot I could stay here with the first class tickets and all, and it took sitting next to a…rather large old lady in the coach waiting area to realize I had them…" he laughed, waving the ticket happily.

Sarah couldn't help it. He was too cute. Laughing, she patted the stool beside her. Sitting, he smiled to. "I take it you'll be going to LA…?"

"I guess, I mean, what I am supposed to do here?" she smiled. "Skiing is pretty boring alone."

"Well, what are you planning on doing in LA? I've got a family there…..well, my sister and her fiancée, but that's family to me." He smiled. At seeing the slight dimming expression on her face at the mention of family, he swerved away from the subject, keeping a mental note of that.

"I've got no game plan what so ever." She replied, sipping her beer nonchalantly.

"Well, let's analyze this, shall we? Here you are, a beautiful young lady, fresh out of college, just at the drinking age, with enough cash to afford first class….single as well, with absolutely no game plan for her life…."Chuck smiled, sipping his own beer as he let the words sink in.

"Yeah, that sums it up well." She replied, waiting for his actual input.

"Well, I guess the real question is…..what are you searching for? Maybe who?" he asked curiously, analyzing her situation from all angles.

"You know…" Sarah paused, glancing at her beer, as if her eyes could make it shrink. "I…..I don't know."

"Fun…adventures…romance…a new start?" Chuck offered.

"All of the above." Sarah grinned, glancing at him thoughtfully.

"Well, who needs a home? If I were you, I'd find someone I didn't mind, and I'd get out there! I'd go see the world, and try to find myself."

"I think I was lost far too long ago to be found, Chuck."

"Ahh, you'd be surprised at what a little good music, friends, and experiences do." He grinned.

The two stared at each other for a long time after that. They sipped their beers in silence. Almost twenty minutes passed, without a word from either of them. The silence was comfortable, thoughtful. It gave Sarah time to think. Could it be herself that she was searching so desperately to find? Could that have been what she'd lost in the CIA all along? Some aching, begging part of her demanded answers. And hell, what else was she here for?

"Flight 165, To Los Angeles, First class is now boarding." A monotone voice sounded over the speaker.

"That's us." Chuck smiled, rising. He set a bill on the bar, covering both their drinks. Sarah smiled. He was so thoughtful.

The two made their way to the terminal, standing in the very short line to get their tickets scanned. Sarah glanced around, Chuck whistling to himself.

"Passport, please…." The man behind the desk said, as Sarah was about to hand it to him. Glancing down, she felt her heart beat at a terribly unnatural speed.

"Chuck!" She whipped around, making him jump.

"Did you leave something behind?" He asked, concerned. And scared.

"No, let's…..go, come on." She took her passport and pushed him out of line.

"Sarah? What are you doing? Huh?" he hit her with a flurry of questions, all of which she ignored thoroughly.

"Chuck, you know how you said you wanted adventure and that if you were me, you'd just travel…see where life takes you?"

"Uh, yeah….?" he raised an eyebrow unsurely. He was so stupid sometimes.

"Let's ditch LA, Chuck." She told him, analyzing his features for an answer before he verbally said it. Her heart was beating too fast now. She glanced at him for a fraction of a second, but it felt like minutes. What was going on? Would he say no? Would he laugh and leave her? Did she just ask a complete stranger to travel the world with her? So many questions rushed at her, making her head spin.

"Sarah, I-"

**A/N: Cliffhanger…..oh well, we'll see how this goes. You can tell me how angry you are in the reviews, and I promise I'll reply if you would like! Anyway, I know that was super short, but the next one will definitely be longer, no matter what the out come of the cliffhanger is, I promise. Tell me what you thought? It may be moving slightly fast, but hell, it's an ALL CHARAH, slightly unrealistic story. But hey, I warned you…..anyway, thanks a million for reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot. I apologize for crappy fluff, as I'm terrible at writing it! Have a good one as always guys. **

**-LLC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I apologize for the extremely long wait on this one. I'm trying to find a direction for this story, so if you're interested in helping write it, as a co author more than a beta, feel free to PM me! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next part. Please do keep in mind that this is and will be a very versatile story. Yes, there will be angst, and jumps to make. Please be patient and let it all unravel before assuming. That said, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Chapter Three: **

"Sarah, I-"Chuck began in what could only be described as utter shock, eyes widening. "….okay….." he finished slowly. So many factors, possibilities, and dilemmas flew through his mind, as he took a deep breath, watching the stunning blonde in front of him.

Sarah froze. She had not been expecting a yes. She watched the curly haired nerd before her with wide eyes as well, their faces mirror images of one another's. "Chuck…..I uh….really?" she asked, lamely. She couldn't quite grasp what she'd just done. She'd asked a complete stranger to travel with her, and help her find herself. Why? Because he made her heart flip and somersault like no one else could. And at that very point in time, that alone was reason enough.

"Yeah….." he breathed slowly, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Ready to find yourself, Ms. Walker?"

"Let's go Chuck….." she offered a grin of her own, as her heart raced upon seeing his.

This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

-**0-**

Chuck managed to trade his ticket with another man, and he was able to sit with Sarah on the ride home to LA.

"Why, of all places Chuck, are we going to California first?" Sarah had asked him as they spoke in a friendly manner on the plane.

"Well. I figure it like this. You mentioned you were born in San Diego, right?" he asked gently, watching her. Subconsciously, he was admiring her beauty as light illuminated her angelic face from the window beside her.

"Yeah, but I don't see where this is going-"

"So, I suggest we trace back. Back to where it all started. Plus, I won't be too far from Ellie, so I can let her know about our….sudden decision." He added, as Sarah watched him in surprise.

"That's…..actually really smart, Chuck…." Sarah commended him, a beautiful toothy smile forming on her face.

"Thank you." He grinned as they clinked their champagne flutes together and each took a sip.

"Your sister, Ellie…..if she's anything like you, she must be great…" Sarah told him sincerely. Where the hell was all this coming from? She was never so open, or sincere. She was truly surprising herself.

Chuck smiled, modestly shaking his head. "Me? Not so much. But Ellie is brilliant. She's a neurologist. She's dating a cardiologist too, so you can see why I pale in comparison."

"Chuck, I don't think that's possible." Sarah told him kindly as she watched the clouds pass by slowly, as if they were merely inching their way there.

"Well, it says here that the flight is to arrive around eleven at night there." Chuck informed her as his eyes studied the screen a few rows ahead on the ceiling.

"I don't think it's a good idea to just kinda…..barge in on your sister like that…." Sarah reminded him gently.

"Huh? Yeah, you're probably right. We can stay at a hotel near the airport and catch a ride home tomorrow. We'll pay Ellie a quick visit, and then, we're off on a road trip to San Diego!" he grinned.

Sarah smiled, but there was a look of uneasiness in her eyes. Home. Swallowing, she remembered driving by there millions of times before, never mustering enough courage to speak with her mother. Her father? She had no idea were he was. And she was used to it that way.

"What's wrong? Is this too sudden?" Chuck immediately blurted.

"Sudden? Ah, uh….no…" Sarah tried to recover for dazing out moments ago, as Chuck noticed the look of despair on her face.

"Then…..what's the problem?" he asked gently.

"Chuck, it's not that I don't want to tell you…..it's just…..home, my job, everything is so…..complicated." she finished, hoping he'd get the hint that she just wasn't ready to go over the emotional train wreck that was a good amount of her life.

"Say no more, Sarah. I know, I know. One bridge at a time…." He smiled comfortingly, and Sarah's stomach fluttered and flipped. God. She was such a sucker, as her dad would probably say.

**-0-**

"-And they call him Captain Awesome." Chuck finished with a grin.

"Captain Awesome? No way." Sarah laughed, grinning genuinely. She hadn't felt this….free…..in a long, long time. Chuck had been kind enough to take her to one of his favorite late night venues to catch a quick bite, as he said he wouldn't subject her to "lame room service".

"Yup. Everything he does is awesome. Biking, Flossing, jumping out of planes…." He smiled, watching Sarah laugh. As strange as it sounded, he could watch that smile for hours. It made him smile immediately, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world, he was sure.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I was a bit nervous to meet your family, but now I guess I really just want to see them in person, Chuck."

"They don't bite, I promise." Chuck told her with a small smile, happy he could make her feel better.

"What exactly so we tell them about our current…..predicament?" Sarah asked curiously, as the question had been floating in her mind for quite a bit now.

"Well, I have no idea what you're telling them, but I know what I'll say…." Chuck began, as Sarah listened amusedly.

"And what's that?" prompted Sarah.

"That I met the most beautiful girl in the world, and I got really lucky because she's smart, funny, and wants to travel with me….and I figured, Sarah Walker's only come around once, so might as well seize the opportunity and see where life takes us." He finished proudly, never stumbling over a single word, looking straight into her cerulean eyes as he did so.

"Chuck…..Thank you…." Sarah sighed, watching him with amazement. She was blushing, hoping….better yet, praying, that he wouldn't see. "I'm not perfect…..I come with baggage." Sarah warned, watching him carefully.

"Well…..I could be your very own baggage handler…" Chuck began, then paused, in utter confusion and embarrassment. "Uh…..not like that, I just-"

Sarah stopped her immediate, gorgeous laughter after she saw how nervous he looked. "Oh Chuck….." she breathed with a grin, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks for a really good time…..first in a while." She added, as he politely picked up the check.

"My pleasure, Sarah. I really hope you don't regret coming with me…." He admitted gently.

"I don't think I could, Chuck." She assured him and smiled as he led her out to the hotel.

**-0-**

"Two rooms, please." Chuck asked the receptionist behind the desk.

Frowning, she checked the computer. "Sir, I apologize, but we only have one room available at the moment…."

"What? I never thought the hotel was this busy…." Chuck asked, confused.

"There's a rather large buyer's convention going on. It really is an inconvenience."

"Okay…well, we'll take the room…." He shrugged, as he paid. Sarah had tried, but he insisted that she was his guest.

"So this is small…." Chuck commented as they stepped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, but its fine…" Sarah quickly assured him.

"I'm beat…." Chuck shrugged, as he eyed the bed. "I'll just steal a pillow if that's alright….?"

"Huh? No, you take the bed…." Sarah quickly told him.

"Sarah, don't be ridiculous….you're the lady, and my guest." He told her, unwilling to bend.

"Fine….but I feel terrible, Chuck." She sighed.

"You'll thank me when your back is aligned in the morning." He replied with a grin, taking his pillow and getting ready to go to bed. Sarah changed into a t shirt and shorts, seeming slightly nervous as she quickly slipped into the safety of the covers.

"Good night, Chuck…." Sarah began quietly. "I don't know how to thank you for all this….."

"As long as you're happy, Sarah, I'm good…." He replied.

Sarah hit the lights, turning to her side. She didn't know how she got this lucky, or why, but she was determined to make the most of it. Chuck Bartowski was one hell of a man.

**A/N: Thanks so much, I LOVE the amount of reviews this story gets, so hopefully we'll keep that up. Anyway, they're ready to start their story together. Should be good. Also, I'll have another one of my stories updated today, so….keep an eye out! There's a poll on my page from about two days ago if you haven't seen it; I'd appreciate any votes! Thanks a million for all you guys do! Have great one, guys! **

**-LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's the newest chapter! For those of you who are interested or may have missed it, I uploaded a new chapter of Lucky Misfortunes! And, being my crazy self, published a new fic today, a college Charah one, called: Chuck Vs. The Harvard Girl. The latter should be quite similar to this; light hearted and Charah centered, so why not give it a shot? Other than that, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter Four: **

The night wasn't nearly as awkward as Sarah had anticipated. Chuck took the floor, acting like the complete gentleman Sarah was sure he was. Granted, she was taking a gamble, running away with a stranger. But considering that she was one of the world's best assassins, with almost a limitless supply of knowledge when it came to espionage, hand to hand combat, fire arms, and small weapons, she thought she'd be okay.

That was another thing. She thought she was tough. She'd been on the brink of torture. She'd been pushed around, thrown, shot at, stabbed, all of the above. And yet, the feeling of not knowing what came next…the feeling that Chuck gave her…scared her out of her mind. Maybe it was excitement, as she wasn't used to a life outside answering to Graham's beck and call. Maybe she was losing her mind. Whatever the cause, Sarah felt free for the first time in a long time, probably since she'd joined the agency. She had no questions to answer, and she didn't impose that with Chuck. It was a very comfortable "don't ask don't tell" situation.

Sarah slept dreamlessly that night, which was supposedly a sign of good sleep. Maybe it was Chuck's company, making her feel as if she didn't have to watch her back every minute. Maybe it was the comfortable hotel bed Chuck didn't have the luxury of. Either way, it was good. Sarah woke at seven, an hour earlier than Chuck. She decided a hot shower was necessary, quietly pulling out some clothes from her duffel bag as she slipped into the bathroom.

Glancing in the mirror, Sarah leaned close. She looked younger than the day before, she noticed. The bags under her eyes were gone, erasing any sign of that last, restless mission. Her hair was a beautiful, permanent blonde. She could now shower freely without worry of losing her disguise. Smiling, she slipped into the shower, trying to forget all her worries of the CIA finding her. If they did, she'd have an obvious, deadly target on her back.

-0-

Chuck woke slowly, running a hand through his curls sleepily. The day was young, and-he never thought he'd say this- he had a gorgeous blonde his age to share it with. Grinning, he stood, stretching. Life was good.

Hearing the shower stop, Chuck witnessed the blonde goddess emerge from the shower herself, fully clothed in a tank top in jeans, wet hair making her look even more breath taking.

"Hey Chuck, Good morning….." Sarah smiled, watching him amusedly.

"H…Hey…Hey oh! Wow…..you look…..isn't this morning…beautiful?" He tried incoherently, as Sarah broke out into a grin of her own.

"What….I meant to say was…." Chuck tried to recover from his painfully embarrassing attempt at a compliment. "Sarah, you look really beautiful."

Sarah immediately blushed, like she was some stupid high school girl in puppy love stages, in her opinion. Feeling her already growling stomach flip and turn, feeling the butterflies come along, she responded with a sweet thank you in turn.

"I'll just shower….why don't you order some breakfast? Charge it to the room." He smiled politely. "I'm quick, so we can hit the road soon…." Chuck told her quickly and apologetically, picking some clothes from his bag as well.

"No rush." Smiled Sarah. Honestly, she was dying from anxiety. What if his family didn't like her? What if his sister thought she was a complete stranger…..wait, wasn't she? A million thoughts zoomed through her brain as she simply picked up the room phone, calling room service.

Chuck came out quickly….or at least Sarah thought he did. Looking down at her breakfast, she noticed that her cereal was gone. Maybe it hadn't been so fast. Glancing up, she saw Chuck, wet curls making him look sexy. Sarah bit her lip. She was acting like a teenager with unstoppable, raging hormones. It was embarrassing, though no one could hear it.

Chuck smiled at her. "All good for check out?"

Sarah averted his gaze, cheeks red. "Mhmm…..are you going to eat?" she motioned to his bowl on the cart.

"Yeah, sounds good." He nodded as he took a seat across from her and dug in. Finishing his bowl quickly, he rose, grabbing their bags.

"Chuck, I can carry mine….it's no big deal." Sarah tried, feeling bad as he lugged both down.

"Now what kind of gentleman does that?" Chuck replied equally, as he gave her a little smile and continued down to the elevator.

**-0-**

"How far are we from your sister's, Chuck?" Sarah asked gently, as the two relaxed in the back of a taxi, a rare sight in LA.

"I'd say twenty minutes, with traffic." He replied, seeming to miss the smallest hint of nervousness resonating in her question.

"Oh….great." Sarah replied coolly as the ride continued.

Sure enough, twenty minutes was correct. The two were dropped off with their bags as they made their was around a small corner of homes.

Sarah glanced around, admiring the beautiful fountain that marked the center of the round courtyard. Chuck approached the door to a large house, ringing the bell. Almost a few seconds in, the door swung open, revealing a beautiful brunette who looked a lot like Chuck.

"Chuck!" The brunette squealed, reeling him in for what looked like a suffocating hug. "I know it wasn't perfect, but you have so many opportunities, and-"

"Ahem." Chuck cleared his throat, a blush on his cheeks. "El…I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Sarah Walker."

Ellie froze. Watching the goddess like blonde on her doorstep, she managed to put out a friendly hand for a handshake. "Oh my…..sorry about that!" she laughed. "Chuck, are you two-"

"-Just friends." Chuck supplied embarrassedly as Sarah laughed almost angelically.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." Sarah smiled smoothly as she shook Ellie's hand, though her stomach was practically doing front flips.

"Come in! You guys have to tell me everything. Chuck, about the job, and you, Sarah, about how you met! This is so nice!" She welcomed the two in, seating them on the couch.

"Where's awesome?" Chuck asked, as Sarah inwardly smiled, happy to understand the reference.

"Trauma call should be in soon though…" Ellie replied, grabbing the two a couple of drinks. "So, what's the news?" she grinned, taking a seat across from them on the couch.

"Well….El, I already told you about the job interview." Chuck told her. Sarah could tell, he was scared that Sarah would think less of him because of his job.

Ellie nodded comfortingly speaking, "Chuck, you've made enough money doing installs…."

"Unsanctioned ones…." He pointed out.

"The point is, you've got enough money to supply pretty much anything you'd need for months. And you always have Devon and I…."

Chuck nodded slowly, listening. She was right. She always was.

"So, Sarah." Ellie began, smiling at the beautiful blonde. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, Ellie…" Sarah began with a gentle smile. "The plane, actually."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. This was certainly new for someone like Chuck.

"So we had seats next to each other, and we just…..clicked." She finished with a smile.

Ellie nodded supportively, as Chuck added in the last part. "So, after talking a little, I found out she went to James Buchanan, down in San Diego for High school."

Ellie nodded, urging him to continue.

"Long story short…..Ellie, we're taking a road trip there, and as it turns out, her reunion is tomorrow…..so that's the plan."

Ellie simply nodded a smile on her face. "Chuck, that's wonderful." Ellie finished.

"Huh?" Chuck was dumbstruck. No questions? No accusations? No freak outs?

"Excuse me." Sarah told them apologetically, going to the bathroom. She wanted Chuck and Ellie to have a bit of privacy.

"El, you sure you're okay with this?" Sarah heard Chuck ask distantly.

"Well, as sudden as it is….you're not my baby brother any more." Ellie sighed, thought it seemed wistful.

"El, I'll always be you're baby brother, but It's time I went and-"

"-found yourself." Ellie finished sagely. "I know. And if she's really the girl Chuck…don't let her go."

Sarah found that she could no longer hear their quiet voices over the pounding of her own heart. Just then, Sarah realized: she wasn't the same girl she was two days ago.

**A/N: Okay, step two is done! Short one, I know...sorry about that guys. I just can't seem to write cohesively anymore! So that's how I planned this, guys. Let me know what you think! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Why yes, yes it has been forever since I've touched this. I'm not sure why either….this one is such a fun one to write, I can hardly believe it. Anyway, more development and answered questions coming your way here….hopefully. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing…..you guys rock. Oh, and incase you missed it; there is a new update out on "All Over Again". If you're enjoying this that may be something you'd want to check out if you haven't already….anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter Five: **

_**- (One Week Later)-**_

Chuck was loading his minor belongings into the back of his truck; something Sarah couldn't quite picture him with until now.

"Chuck's got a truck." She mused playfully. "That's definitely new territory."

"Well, the nerd's got to have some kind of cool ride. How else do I pick up fine ladies like you?" he teased, feigning a suave voice.

"You're such a player." Sarah rolled her eyes, enjoying their light hearted conversation. Sarah leaned against his truck, sunglasses on. Chuck blinked. That was most every guy's dream.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sarah asked, hoping that she could somehow find a way out of avoiding the reunion at James Buchanan.

"What help a beautiful, somewhat mysterious stranger achieve self actualization, starting at her very roots which would be high school, where all things usually go awry?" Chuck smirked, his nerdy ramblings making her grin up at him.

"Mhmm, that'd be what I was referring to." She replied amusedly.

"Then yeah, I am." He replied, watching her gracefully wing into her seat beside him.

**-0-**

For the first half hour, Sarah watched as Chuck drove, his eyes focusing sharply on the road ahead, his hands gripping the wheel. She had come to think of him as a friend this past week, but she felt like she knew him for years. She felt somehow connected to him, and honestly, it scared her.

Chuck felt the tension becoming palpable, and he did what he did best; he diffused the situation.

"So, you mentioned that you had no musical taste whatsoever?" he teased.

"Huh?" Sarah snapped back to reality, blushing when she realized how deeply she was staring at him. "Oh, yeah. That's me. No time for music in my industry." _'Oh shit…'_ she suddenly thought. '_Wait to be discreet about the job, Walker!' _

Chuck, being the angel he was, chose not to pick on that particular topic, something she was completely thankful for.

"Well I, being the brilliant man I am, crafted a carefully hand selected road trip playlist for this affair."

Sarah simply nodded. "You are Chuck."

"What?" he asked lost. "Am what?"

"A brilliant man."

There was a short silence after that, but Sarah didn't regret saying it. He was brilliant.

"Not too shabby yourself, Walker." He replied calmly after the break, plugging in his Iphone. Sarah began to listen to the lighthearted, upbeat music that poured out of the speakers, relaxing her head against the window.

Glancing up, she saw the sign that read: San Diego FWY. Only two hours before she was back on her home turf; whether it was good or bad….she had no idea.

**-0-**

"Chuck….this isn't the motel." Sarah spoke up, as Chuck pulled into the lot of a nice beach hotel instead.

"Better get out, valet's here." He smirked, stepping out with the dumbfounded Sarah.

"Chuck, wha-" Sarah asked as he approached the front desk, facing the lady there.

"Bartowski." He told her, cutting Sarah off.

The lady checked the computer, went over the reservations, and then handed them two keys.

"Thank you." Chuck smiled, turning to face Sarah, who had a brow up, watching him in awe.

"You didn't…." she breathed.

"Oh, but I did. Everything's already been covered….so don't even worry about it." Chuck smiled.

Sarah followed him as he made his way to and into the elevator, watching Sarah with a smile.

"Chuck…..why?" She finally managed.

"Look…." Chuck began, his features softening into a look of sympathy. "It really sounds like you're stressed about coming home, and I'm sure there are plenty of reasons why. You've got a lot on your plate, so I figured….the least I can do is make sure you're comfortable here while you…..find yourself." He finished, watching the doors close.

Sarah didn't know what to say. Never, in all her years, did anyone ever try to so much as lift a finger for her. She'd fought and won all her own battles. The support she'd received from this mere stranger….it was overwhelming.

She didn't know why he cared. She didn't know why he even bothered. But he did. And she could never thank him for that, when everyone else had turned their backs on her.

"Chuck…." She sighed, trying nobly not to cry.

Chuck had a look of shock on his face as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, the first step of many.

Chuck simply hugged her back comfortably. "You're welcome." He chuckled, guiding her to her room, which was next door to his.

"I'll uh….give you some time to unwind…" Chuck offered, going to his door.

"Thank you….Chuck." she disappeared behind her door, grateful for the chance to finally tear up alone.

Chuck nodded kindly and went to his room, wondering who could possibly hurt such an amazing girl. She was so young, and yet….she acted as if she'd had experience and pain far beyond her years. Chuck decided that he was there to make sure she'd never experience that hurt again.

**-0-**

Nearly an hour passed, and Chuck grew restless. He decided to trace back to the steps that landed him in this very peculiar situation.

So, like a very cliché movie, he'd met a dream girl on a plane. She was gorgeous, humorous, and mysterious. She'd certainly had a shady past, and she refused to talk about it. He wouldn't push it. She was looking for herself, to put it basically. He was looking for anything. The one thing Chuck couldn't help wondering was: what on earth was her past like? Who was she? What did she do for a living?

For all he knew, she could have been a mafia leader. And if that was his guess….he wasn't _too_ far off.

**-0-**

Sarah sighed, washing her face by the clean sink, trying to relax. How could she? She was in a place that marked the beginning of the end of her real life; a place that she resented and missed at the same time.

She was here with a somewhat unbelievable man, something she couldn't quite wrap her finger around still. She made sure he wasn't one of Graham's pawns. He was clean, with no history in the wretched business that claimed her civilian life. He was genuinely….perfect. Sarah's heart skipped a beat every time he spoke, or rambled, for that matter. And yet, he thought of her as the perfect one. After all, she was Sarah Walker, Graham's wild card enforcer…..but was she still that person?

Shaking her head, she leaned back against the wall, only to jump at the sound of a knock on her door.

Checking the peephole, Sarah relaxed at the now comforting and familiar face of one Chuck Bartowski.

Opening the door, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. He changed into a simple shirt and jeans, though he was showered, and his smell was almost intoxicating.

Sarah immediately regretted washing her makeup, feeling terribly inferior to the perfect picture before her.

Chuck held a single rose out in his hand, smiling kindly. "Sarah Walker…." He began gently. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Sarah swore her heart stopped at that very moment.

Pausing for a moment, she blinked, smiling slowly, adorably. "Yes."

**A/N: Okay, I just had to get something for this one out there. Now that I have, I can do Dream Team and Harvard Girl next! So, what do you think guys? Do you like where this is going? I don't quite see a Barstow type situation, they're just friends. Well, thanks a million for reading and reviewing! I will see you all later on today (hopefully) with a new update! As always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed last time, it helped a lot. I accidentally messed up the time line a little bit, so their date will be the reunion. Also, there's a new chapter out on "Hardly Working" and also one for "All over again" for any who are interested, coupled with a poll on my page. I tried to be somewhat specific to Chuck Vs the Cougars, (Sarah's outfit, some characters, etc...) Thanks a million. **

**Chapter Six: **

Chuck allowed Sarah some time to get ready, knowing she wanted to look good for her reunion, and their date was a given. He had retreated to his room to watch the news, but found nothing interesting. Picking up his phone, he decided to shoot Ellie a quick text, knowing that no matter how cool she was trying to act, she wanted to speak with him and make sure he was alright very badly.

_-Hey El, we're at the hotel. Everything's okay, no, I didn't forget anything. I'll be in touch_- His thumbs were adapted to the speedy system, and it was done within a few seconds. Being a nerd_ had _to pay off in more ways than one.

_-You know me so well. Love you. Devon says you're awesome for doing this-_Her reply came a few minutes later, bringing a pleasant grin and mood. Talking to El, whether it was electronically or face to face, calmed his nerves. And right now, as he was on the verge of taking Sarah Walker out on a date, he most definitely had nerves.

Deciding it was time, he stopped by Sarah's room, just as she was opening the door to greet him. Fresh make up done, in a beautiful purple dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and Chuck made it very clear.

"Oh…..wow, Sarah, you look….wow, and purple? It looks fantastic, and you look….really beautiful…" he babbled on like a shy schoolboy.

Sarah blushed, smiling. She was nervous, and he picked up on it immediately. "Thank you, Chuck. Very dapper yourself." She smiled, shutting her door behind her.

"So, reunion and then dinner?" Chuck smiled, trying to assuage her fears. "You'll be laughing about all this afterwards, I promise."

Sarah shook her head. This was going to be very complicated. "Chuck…..We need to talk, before we go there…." She sighed, as the two climbed into his car.

"Anything, Sarah, what's up?" he asked, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Back in high school….." she sighed. "It was tough, for me….I was different."

Chuck gave her a warm grin. "Hey, I think we all remember high school a little worse than it really was…"

"I went by a different name there and then, Chuck. They called me Jenny…." She blurted, though she was unable to tell him the whole truth. It was too much for one night.

Chuck took a breath and laughed a little. Sarah glanced at him, deciding if she should laugh along or slap him. "What?" she finally asked, shyly.

"That's your big secret?" He grinned. "I understand…..I'm not going to question it." Sarah was once again, for maybe the hundredth time, thankful for his easiness to talk to. He didn't want to press her for details…..she loved that.

Sarah gave him a wry smile as she told him where to go to.

"So, I'm assuming you were the school sweetheart cheerleader?" Chuck teased.

"Heather Chandler." She corrected, Chuck impressed by her sharp memory. "And she thrust her popularity on me, on many an occasion…" she added dryly. "I hated her."

Chuck nodded. "Right….note to self: avoid Heather Chandler." He made her laugh, which was his original mission anyway.

"And your top notch boyfriend was the quarterback."

Sarah made a face of disgust. "No." she replied immediately. "Dick Duffy, Heather's boy toy."

"Dick? Really? And you give me crap for Chuck?" he laughed. "I guess that'd explain his behavior, then."

"Got that right." Sarah shook her head. "I was Jenny the nerd, the loser with bad luck."

Before Chuck could question the bad luck portion of her statement, she'd already opened her door and gotten out, waiting for Chuck to take his place beside her.

Sarah watched the gym, observing all the people pour in and out like it had no occupancy limit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sarah shook her head, finding their whole predicament rather unbelievable.

"No worries, Jenny. I got your back." He gave her one of the smiles that made her heart flutter and her breathing uneven.

"Now or never, Burton." She muttered under her breath, stepping in. Immediately, guys were staring at her, and she felt the urge to punch them each square in the face. Resisting, she held onto Chuck's arm tighter, and he let her.

She approached the nametag table, facing the girls who were working it.

"Jenny Burton." She requested dryly.

"One sec…here you- Oh. My. God. You're Jenny Burton?" One gasped, as the other grinned.

"I am if it says I am." She rolled her eyes, putting it on her dress.

"Sarah, smile…..relax." Chuck advised. "We're here to enjoy."

Sarah took a deep breath, leaning against him slightly for some much needed support. She hated being vulnerable and exposed like this. The agency certainly couldn't teach forgiveness…..or people skills.

"Jenny freaking Burton." An amused, higher pitched voice caused the two to whip around. Chuck saw a petite brunette, hand in hand with a geeky looking guy their age.

"Heather, Mark….." Sarah acknowledged them somewhat less dryly than she'd wanted to.

Chuck tried not to look surprised. Sarah blew this girl out of the water! How could she not have been queen bee?

"This is ah…..my boyfriend, Chuck." Sarah lied smoothly after, getting Chuck to somehow play along.

"Hey guys, I've heard a lot about you and this place." Chuck covered, laughing slightly. "Jenny sure hasn't been here in a while…."

"Coming to visit your daddy?" Heather asked, though if Chuck didn't know better, he'd say it was an insult.

Feeling Sarah tense up, Chuck quickly tried to speak or connect with Mark.

"Mark, what is it you do for a living?" he offered, hand gently rubbing Sarah's back. He made her shiver and relax all at the same time. Sarah was thankful he was there for her yet again.

"Oh, engineering!" Mark began excitedly.

"Mark, this is boring. No one gives a rip." Heather snapped.

Mark was about to stop, until Chuck saved him. "No, no, it's interesting,." Chuck assured her. Heather shrugged, strutting back out the gym.

"I'll be right back, boys." Sarah feigned a smile and excused herself, deciding that it was high time to settle things with Heather.

Chuck watched her leave, as Mark rambled on. Noticing he lost some interest, Mark decided to bring the topic to familiar ground, pushing his glasses up a little.

"So, Chuck. We're two really lucky guys, huh?" he laughed nervously. "Who'd of thought the nerds get the girls?" he laughed.

"Yeah…" Chuck laughed his mind on Sarah. "You know, Heather kind of looks like Nicole Richie-"

**-0-**

Sarah followed Heather in to the locker room, waiting for this opportunity.

"Lying to him wasn't smart, Burton." Heather laughed, suddenly behind her. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Mark's 'engineering'" Sarah didn't even bother to answer her. "It's very illegal, Heather." She smirked. "You know it."

Heather's face turned to one of despair momentarily. "Burton? Who are you ?CIA? NSA?" she demanded.

"Oh, no, Heather." Sarah smirked, stepping forward. "This is entirely personal." She leapt for her.

**-0-**

"So, you're the lucky bastard who's getting in Jenny's pants, hmm?" Chuck wheeled around, and Mark seized the chance to escape. Chuck read the nametag, glancing up to see the blonde muscular bastard staring him down.

"Dick Duffy, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Dick replied sarcastically.

"Lucky guess?" Chuck shrugged, as Dick shoved him out the back door, where it was painfully quiet.

"Never thought I'd be busting a kid's ass for sleeping with Jenny Burton." He laughed. "But hey, I'm all about change."

Chuck knew that this guy had one too many beers. Either that or the punch bowl was seriously spiked. His movements weren't coordinated too well. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Well, let's go at it, you big bastard." Chuck quipped, his perkiness too much for the already angry drunkard.

Dick lunged for him lazily, but ended up going straight into the wall behind him. Chuck seized the opportunity. He'd never done the Vulcan Nerve pinch before, but now was as good a time as any to try. Stepping forward, he closed his eyes, pinching Dick's neck.

It didn't work.

"What the fuc-"Dick grunted angrily, but before he could get up, Chuck settled for a punch to the face, putting all his might into it. Dick fell to the ground, clearly out. Whether it was because of his punch, Chuck wasn't sure, but he jumped at the chance to flee back to the safety of the gym. Just before he was back inside, Mark jumped in front of him.

"Oh my god, Chuck, that was awesome!" He cried, knowing Heather had sent Dick out to beat him instead. "Was that the Vulcan Nerve pinch?"

"Has Star Trek ever failed you before?" Chuck replied in a suave, smooth voice, stepping aside. He was about done here.

**-0-**

Sarah tackled Heather, the two viciously punching each other. Heather landed a sharp kick to her gut.

"Burton, I knew you had it in you." She smirked.

Sarah coughed, smirking. "Tell me after I've kicked your ass!" She threw out a solid punch that connected with Heather's jaw, sending her stumbling back into the sink area of the locker room.

Sarah took a back route, staying hidden amongst the tall, dark rows of lockers. Suddenly, she was sent to the floor in a swift kick in the back, Heather pushing her straight into the shower pipes, which broke off immediately, water splashing everywhere. Sarah made sure to dodge it as she struggled to get up.

Rising quickly, Sarah had just enough time to dodge a pipe flying to her face by Heather. Another one to the right, then the left, missing Sarah by centimeters. Sarah finally caught it, knocking it out of the room.

"No cheating now heather!" She growled and Sent a killer round house to her face, knocking her back into a glass display of a thick, marble cougar head.

Heather smirked, rising. "You'll never be-"

She was cut off as the cougar slipped and fell from it's shelf, landing smack on her head and chipping. Heather was out like a light.

Tasting the blood on her lip fall down to her dress, she smirked. "Go cougars." She turned on her heel and left, stopping only to make sure her hair looked alright. And it looked damn good.

**-0-**

Sarah approached Chuck, smiling.

Turning he saw her, and eyes immediately fell to her lip. "You okay?" he asked. Sarah was thankful she didn't get sprayed. That would've been hard to explain.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Im a spaz." She laughed.

Chuck smiled, happy she was more carefree.

"Oh my god, Sarah!" Mark gushed, rather annoyingly. "Chuck completely destroyed Dick Duffy outside?"

Sarah gaped, raising a brow. He wasn't an agent too….right?

"He was defending my date." He laughed. "Lucky punch."

"Chuck, that guy's a trainer! Are you okay?" Dammit! She should've protected him.

"Hmm? Yeah, no problem." Chuck laughed, though his fist hurt like hell. He wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of her.

"Thank you Chuck…." She sighed, once they were back in the car. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "You didn't have to defend me like that…."

"Are you kidding?" Chuck smiled gently. "Of course I did….."

Sarah smiled gratefully, leaning back in her seat.

"Look….date night can wait." He sighed.

Sarah was shocked, and slightly heartbroken. Did he suddenly not want her anymore?

"Chuck, I-"

"You've had a lot for one night. I'm not sure what I was thinking, asking you on a night like this…."

"It was sweet…." She tried.

Chuck smiled. "Tomorrow night, then. We can make a day out of it…."

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, smiling back. "Sounds perfect…."

**-0-**

Chuck walked Sarah back to her room, making comfortable commentary about the night, causing her to laugh.

Stopping at her door, Sarah leaned back against it, sighing in relief.

Chuck just gave her a smile, about to leave.

Sarah touched his forearm, halting him. "Thank you Chuck." She half whispered. "For everything."

"My pleasure, Sarah." He smiled and headed back to his room happily, another mission accomplished.

**A/N: Thanks so much, I just really wanted to get this out there. O promise more action is headed your way! Thanks for reading and reviewing! As always, have a great one. **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the kind words and support for me continuing Andrew's story, "Chocolate Eyes and The Wildcard Enforcer". Especially the guest review titled "I LOVE LLC..." that made me laugh and smile at the same time...if that's possible. I really do appreciate it, and I wanted to keep his story's legacy and track record alive, which you guys totally did for me! My buddy Chris Parker just put out a fantastic new story, and in my opinion, he should get just as many reviews as Andrew!It's called "Chuck Vs. The Walkers" and it reminds me of "Chuck vs the Rancher's daughter" for some reason... But alas, I have a story to write...Thanks for everything guys. **

**Chapter Seven: **

Chuck was trying to figure out what'd he'd say on the date. Sarah Walker was a big fish...and he had absolutely no idea what to say to impress her, or make her think he was worth while.

Apparently, she was already impressed by his nerdisms, which made him unbelievably pleased, but he felt as if he needed more to impress her. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, eyes falling over the suit Ellie had insisted on packing. Thanking her with a small smile, he smoothed back his har, fixing his lapels. Trying to straighten his tie, he leaned back on his heels.

"Now or never, Charles Bartowski." He murmured as he left his room.

Sarah worked dillegently with her makeup, trying to keep from screwing it up with all the excitement that was building in her. She glanced down at her dress, the tight fitting black one she'd had from her previous experiences in the CIA. The dress its' self was bad news, considering how many targets she'd had to seduce in it; never getting too far with any of them, of course. She chose it because it wowed people...and she really wanted to impress Chuck. And maybe, she could start new, happier memories in it with the kind man.

Hearing a knock on the door, she put away her makeup and stepped out, opening the door.

"Hey, Sarah, I-" Chuck began. "Oh...my...wow, well, actually, we should...is that...beautiful, really nice..."

"Thank...you?" Sarah tried, an amused grin adorning her features.

"Sarah..." Chuck took a breath. "You look really, really beautiful."

Sarah's cheeks turned almost crimson as she found his eyes. "Thanks, Chuck. Very dapper yourself."

Chuck smiled, taking in a breath as she reached out and fixed his tie gently and tenderly, eyes finding his.

"We should...ah...get going." Chuck breathed, taking her hand as the two departed.

Sarah tried to guess where they'd be going, but to no avail. Whatever he'd planned, it was beyond her.

Chuck finally pulled to the valet, handing the man the keys to his car as he guided Sarah through a large mass of people and to the door.

"Sir, there is a two hour wait." The man behind the front desk spoke, eyes taking in Sarah with awe.

"It's under Bartowski." Chuck replied confidently, smiling as Sarah rose a brow.

"Right this way, sir." The man immediately corrected himself, leading them to a single out door table with an open view of the ocean. Sarah glanced around. They were all alone. Smiling gently, she allowed the waiter to pull her chair for her, as she took a seat across from Chuck.

Chuck ordered the wine while Sarah took in the beautiful moonlit ocean, watching every little ripple make it's way under the glassy effect the moon caused.

Once the waiter left, Sarah began in wonder. "Chuck..." she started. "How on earth did you-"

"-Sarah, thanks for saying yes to a guy who really needed a wake up call." He simply replied, smiling.

"So, I'm assuming I owe you a little bit in return." Sarah gave him a wry smile, watching him endearingly.

"No, I just want you to enjoy yourself..." Chuck grinned.

"But, I want to..." Sarah decided, knowing how rash her decision was.

"Let's start with the basics..." Chuck suggested. "Born in?"

"Wisconsin." Sarah replied with a laugh.

"Cheese country? You seem more of a hollywood model to me." Chuck teased.

"Cheese country was good while it lasted." She laughed, then her eyes turned slightly more unhappy.

Catching on, Chuck decided to ask. "Then...what happened?" His voice was gentle.

My father wasn't what you'd call an ordinary working man..." Sarah shrugged.

Chuck nodded,"Neither was mine."

He watched as the wine and appetizers came and left. Time was really flying, and he was still eager to learn, to help...

"He got up and left...and I tried to come with him but...that didn't work out." Sarah seemed sad.

"If it's any consolation...My dad and mom both left us at pretty early ages...Ellie made me who I am today, juggling work and school..."

"And I'll always be grateful to her for that." Sarah offered him a gentle smile.

The two exchanged about two hours worth of conversation, some personal, some not. Chuck still hadn't found what haunting experience she did for a living, but for some reason, he didn't care anymore. They were both broken...and they seemed to be healing every minute together.

After dinner, Chuck sat a check down on the table, rising as he offered a hand to Sarah. " A walk, Ms. Walker?"

"I'd love to..." Sarah smiled, recognizing the surge of energy as their hands touched, as he pulled her out to the sand from the small steps that led there.

The two walked hand in hand, holding their shoes as they did so.

Chuck settled on a spot, taking a seat as Sarah did the same.

"Honestly Chuck...if you told me all this would happen a week ago, I'd probably shake my head and laugh..." Sarah admitted.

"I guess I'm that much of a joke, huh?" Chuck teased.

"Shut up, you know that's not what I meant at all..." she punched his arm lightly, leaning against him as she did so.

"I know..." Chuck stated softly, arm bravely going around her.

The two turned, staring directly into the other's eye. With a small start, they brought their lips forward, almost about to touch, when- CLICK.

Sarah knew that sound all too well. The cocking of a gun. A pistol. A Smith and Wesson 9mm 72A6 model. That meant one thing.

"Hey baby." The two turned, gun at Chuck's head.

"Oh my god!" Chuck cried, completely losing any control. "Bryce?"

"Bryce..." Sarah took a breath, eyeing him unhappily.

"Sarah, what the hell is going on?" Chuck demanded. "Bryce, leave me the alone

"Sarah? Is that what they call you now?" Bryce smirked. "Well, Sarah..." he smirked, lifting his glasses though it was night. Chuck took in his sharp face, chiseled features...of course Sarah had someone like him...it all made sense.

"Call you?" Chuck panicked. "You had MULTIPLE names?"

"Chuck, I need you to calm down..."

Bryce smirked, watching Chuck as pure

"Aww, Katie- woops, Sarah...giving the runt a chance? That's really sweet..." He reached out to put a hand on her cheek. Sarah made a move to break his stupid arm, but Bryce clicked his tongue. "Ah ah ah..." he teased, each note higher than the last. "You move, sweetheart-" Chuck noticed an odd sarcasm and actual love in his voice. "And I shoot..."

"Bryce, why are you doing this?" Sarah sighed, hating the fact that his hands were on her face at all.

"The Agency misses you...and so do I, baby..." he smirked, watching Chuck's face turn to one of horror.

**A/N: Short, I know. But I just HAD to throw something out and get things rolling again. Please check out Chris's stuff, he deserves it! I should have some more of Andrew's stuff coming your way as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing, let me know what you think! As always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What a happy little cliffhanger, huh? I kid you guys, sorry about that. Hey! Did you know that there's an alternate ending to Chuck on youtube? It was a deleted scene, but wow…..I WISH THEY AIRED IT! It's assurance about Sarah's memory….let me know if you need a link….or maybe everyone discovered it months ago and I'm out of the loop…..awkward. **

**Chapter Eight: **

Bryce's smirk was enough to send Chuck over the edge all on it's own. But touching Sarah's face drew the line clearly. Unsure what to do, anger poured over Chuck at the sight of the man who ruined, and was about to ruin, his life. In the heat of the moment, he did something he'd never seen before.

His eyes flashed, head spinning as hundreds of pictures and voices and pieces of information shot through his head.

Sarah glanced at him, watching as Chuck suddenly lashed out with a kick, sending Bryce to the floor, gun out of his reach. Chuck flipped it, rising and catching it with a polished twirl, eyes watching in shock. He aimed it at Bryce, in a robotic fashion.

Sarah took the opportunity to pull the spare tranq that fell from Bryce's coat, firing quickly into his chest.

"Chuck…." She breathed, watching him drop the gun in shock. "Are you an agent too?"

"What? Sarah, how do you know him? What's with the gu-" He tried but ended up falling backwards onto the sand, fainting on the spot.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried, kneeling beside him. He was alive, but out in the open. They had to run.

Pulling him back to the lot, behind the beach, she quickly laid eyes on a black camaro. She made sure no one was looking as she slipped to the front, successfully managing to hijack the engine and alarm system. She stepped out and laid Chuck in the back, hurrying back to her seat.

She left the lot doing 50.

**-0-**

Chuck's eyes fluttered open. Glancing down, he found himself in his tux, from his….date with Sarah. Sarah! Another memory harassed his already fried brain.

"S…Sar..Sarah?" He spoke groggily.

A familiar voice came out from the room. Chuck observed the room. They were in a cheap motel, with a single bed, a tiny TV, and an extra chair. Not Chuck's choice selection, but he was certainly grateful for the bed,

"Oh my god, Chuck!" Sarah stepped over him, taking a seat beside him on the bed, checking his vitals.

"Sarah, what the hell is happening?"

"Chuck, you need to listen to me." Sarah quickly shut down any chance of leverage in the conversation.

"Where are we?" Chuck started.

"A motel….I'd say Barstow."

"You drove all the way to Barstow?" Chuck rose a brow. "Sarah, who are you?"

Sarah took a breath. "Chuck, I WAS CIA."

Chuck sat up in shock. "L…like an agent?"

"Yeah…." She nodded.

"You lied to me all this time?"

Sarah shook her head. "I couldn't lie Chuck…I never said anything."

"Bryce…..Sarah, he used my girlfriend, they cheated on me, and then he got me expelled from Stanford." Chuck cried. "You two….were…..were…"

"Partners."

"Sounded like you did a lot more in your spare time, Agent Walker." He retorted.

Sarah bit her lip in frustration. This was certainly not going well.

"Chuck…." She began. "I didn't know…I left him, the Agency, all of it…..Then I found you."

Chuck shook his head. "Were you going to use me, like he did?"

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck, I would never…"

And that's when it hit him. She was a different woman then she explained herself years ago. She actually cared for him, and she was ready to leave everything with him.

"Sarah, wait…" He began. "We're going about this the wrong way…."

Sarah glanced at him in surprise.

He rose, standing up and stretching, heading to the bathroom to clean up. "You saw what happened on the shore, right?"

Sarah nodded. She was hiding something.

"Tell me what happened." Chuck sighed, washing his face.

"Chuck, for years the Agency has been looking for something called the intersect, a com-"

"A computer that could fit and function in a human brain, capable of holding and displaying all the government secrets." He finished for her.

Sarah nodded, hardly surprised at this point. "My question is….how do you fit in to all of this, Chuck?"

"My dad…..god, I was eight. I was fooling around in his den, playing with one of his computers…..I set off a file that fried my brain…." Chuck recalled.

Sarah gasped. How did he manage to survive?

"When my father left…..I fell into shock, really. All I could think about was the computer and what I did. I told Ellie. Being a neurologist, she took some time to examine my brain…..she said that whatever it was…..the only way it could be removed was by force…"

Sarah's eyes widened at the thought.

"And I haven't seen it since I first uploaded it."

"Chuck, I'm getting the strong suspicion that your father was the analyst who created it…..he went on the run for good reason, if that's the case…."

"Sarah…" Chuck sighed, taking her by the shoulders. "You need to help me find him….he can clear this….all of this mess up."

Sarah thought for a moment. "I guess he is our best shot."

"So….where now?" Chuck sighed.

"We run…..I've gained us a few days, tops, so we can afford to relax a little bit…..Chuck, you have to trust that I can protect you."

"Sarah…." Chuck pointed to his skull. "Among the things I saw last night…..I flashed on the first bit of your file." He admitted wearily.

Sarah took in a breath.

"I stopped after the second line."

Sarah glanced at him in wonder. "Why?"

"That's your life, and those are your secrets….not mine." He admitted.

"Chuck, I-"

"Anyway. You're Agent Sarah Walker, CIA's best. You're fantastic, gorgeous, funny, deadly, sexy, daring-" Chuck took a breath. "And I know that because I was lucky enough to spend time with you."

Sarah couldn't help the beautiful smile that crossed her face, eyes taking in the wonderful man before her.

"Let's start over, Sarah…" Chuck smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Chuck."

Sarah took a step forward, throwing her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his, unleashing the passion, fury, and attraction she'd felt for days now. Surprise hit Chuck as his eyes widened, and the two felt the spark they felt at each other's touch, only it was now magnified one hundred times more.

"Hey Chuck." She grinned, kissing him once more as his arms went around her waist.

**A/N: Short, but I'm leaving for a few days so it needed to be done, sorry for the crap chapter…..rushing really does get you nowhere. Anyways, Have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, here it goes: **

**Firstly: Can you guys put a little faith in the old engine? Of course I know Sarah wouldn't be in Chuck's intersect….unless he got an update. Patience is a virtue, kiddies. I posted a new chapter of Chocolate Eyes, so please be sure to check it out and review. Next, I have some news: Andrew (TheGibsonPlayer) and I will be creating a joint account to bring you the optimum story experience. (Andrew's lame word choice there, guys). He promises not to bail, and I won't let him. Please check it out! It's called: LLCandTGP and our first project will be to take over Johnny Walker Black's beautiful: Chuck vs. All the Answers and re vamp and write it as per his request. We're planning to expand and re write it and it should be published under a new name within the week, so please please please keep an eye out for that. As for Andrew….check out the new account. Info is all there. Sorry for the long and boring A/N. **

**Chapter Nine: **

Until that faithful day, Sarah Walker had never been a firm believer in fate, romance, love, and destiny….anything of the kind. She was raised and fed on cold, hard facts. They solidified her world; they gave her much needed support and backing, where love left you vulnerable.

But now she knew. If this was vulnerability…..she'd been missing out. All her ponderings and musings took place on the warm, solid chest of Charles Irving Bartowski, her newest adventure and mission. The night was the most passionate they'd ever shared; they didn't sleep until later in the morning, after they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. It was by far the most beautiful night Sarah had ever experienced. All her expectations were exceeded by the man under her, who proved to be shockingly experienced and skilled in the world of romance, something she found that she dearly appreciated.

Now, every heartbeat was comfort to her. Every movement she felt from him was warm. It was like the two were now on an open playing field, where as Sarah was too overcome with trepidation before to so much as glance at him the wrong way. Things were certainly changed last night.

Suddenly, she felt her blonde hair being brushed to the side gently, allowing the small beams of sunlight to light her angelic face. Smiling, she glanced up at Chuck, who was reciprocating the awed look, glancing back down at her.

"Chuck…"

"Sarah…"

The two began at the same time, blushing and laughing.

"Go ahead, Chuck…"

"Ladies first…" he insisted. That was another thing. Last night, Chuck Bartowski, above all other things, was a gentleman.

Taking in an endearing sigh, Sarah began. "Chuck….Last night was….."

"Something else…" he finished for her, immediately feeling her vibe.

Sarah leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on chin, then his lips. Chuck hadn't seen her so affectionate. "What?" She glanced up, smirking. "I'm making up for lost time…"

**-0-**

The shower was extra long, that day. The two showed their feelings more and more, which made showering itself extra difficult. Chuck found himself staring at Sarah's flawless body, tracing a tiny scar or two she had gotten a few weeks ago.

"Who did this to you?" Chuck asked as her back was towards him, water pouring down.

Turning, she glanced up at him with a wry smile. "African drug lord….Lucky hits."

His eyes widened. "Does it still hurt?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah, sometimes…" she shrugged nonchalantly as he watched in awe.

He bent, gently kissing them with his lips. The move was so innocent, and so childish….but still, it melted her heart. She didn't know why such a simple action could tear her up inside, but she allowed it, turning and kissing him on the spot. That made the shower twice as long.

When the two were finally able to keep their hands off each other, they manage to get out of the shower, changing into their clothes. Sarah stared at Chuck's surprisingly toned chest more and more, blushing when he smiled up at her.

"Okay….I trust you with my life…." Chuck informed her. "But I think they're after you…not me."

"Now they know that you're the intersect." Sarah shook her head. "And you ran."

Chuck frowned. This was bad news.

"So, that makes it my job to protect you…" She told him.

Chuck shook his head, rising from his chair. "Sarah, I think you'd be safer if you just ran without me….I'm extra weight, and you can only carry so much…"

Sarah turned sharply at Chuck. "Don't be stupid, Chuck." She defended. "I'm a trained CIA agent, probably still their best. I can handle you."

"I know…" Chuck sighed, taking a few steps closer. "But I'm saying this for your sake….I just want you to be safe…"

"Chuck…" she sighed, hands going to his cheeks. "Before I ran with you, I was nothing but a cold, calculating spy. No life, no smiles, no laughter….just mission after mission…"

Chuck watched, unsure of what to say.

"Then, when I was with you….I felt normal, again. Like somebody cared, whether I actually lived or died."

"Of course I care, Sarah, I-"

"And that's why I want to stay with you, or die trying…..That's what I'm fighting for…." She explained, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling sudden Chuck withdrawals.

"Okay…." Chuck sighed, finally pulling away. "What's the plan?"

Sarah smirked. "Okay, I threw them off our trail for about a day, so we need to get moving."

"Where to?" Chuck asked carefully. "Barstow isn't exactly the bustling city I hoped for…"

"Well, we can move north."

"Like….wine country?" He grinned.

"Right, although I doubt we'll have any time to try out the merlot and chardonnay, if you get what I mean…" she reminded.

"Wow…." Chuck marveled.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You pronounced those differently….Do you speak French, or Italian or something?"

"All the romance languages, plus a few others…" she smiled.

"What? Sarah Walker, you are the most amazing woman alive, you know that?" he spoke in an awestruck manner.

"It's a requirement to get into the Agency…." She laughed, blushing. "Thank you Chuck…."

Chuck smiled at her beautiful laugh. Everything about her was alluring.

"So….how exactly did we leave the beach, Sarah?" He asked, unsure.

"After you passed out?"

"Thanks for clarifying, but yeah."

"Well, I found a car, hot wired it…..and voila."

"My truck is-"

"-in the restaurant's valet…." She nodded, biting her lip. "Sorry."

Chuck nodded. "Ellie's going to kill me, if we make it out of this alive, that is…."

"Oh, shut up." Sarah smiled, on her phone.

"So that phone isn't…..bugged, or something?" Chuck asked.

"This? No, it's not bugged or CIA issued…..plus, I'm on maps, I won't be making any calls on here…"

"Do you uh….happen to have an extra…..?" he asked. Sarah nodded, finding one in her bag.

"You had two?" Chuck was surprised.

"Chuck, I'm an agent on the run."

"Like Bourne…." Chuck recalled.

"Born? Who?"

"Oh that's right, your pop culture knowledge was slim to none." He teased.

"Spies don't exactly have time to listen to the backstreet boys while they work…" she pointed out with a smile.

"Backstreet boys? Something tells me you haven't really listened to music since you were back with the good ol' cougars." He grinned.

Sarah laughed, glancing up at him. It felt good to have her past shared with someone other than family. It was comforting.

Chuck roamed the room as Sarah fell silent on her phone. Chuck strolled over to the window, which had a less than excellent view of the parking lot, as he soon found. The area around them was highway and then barren land, what Chuck could possibly compare to the desert. The motel itself was crappy, though Sarah's presence made everything tolerable.

Suddenly, he saw two black SUV's screech into the parking lot.

"Uhh...Sarah!" He glanced at her, who made her way towards the window.

"Hmm?"

"We've got company."

"Shit!"

**A/N: Now I really have to go on a mini vacation, but the whole thing with Sarah being in Chuck's intersect is part of the main plot. Please let me know what you think, I know it's short and sorta crappy, but it's the best I can dish out in a rush. Don't forget to check out our joint account for the story while I'm gone, should be out tomorrow night! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always, Have a great one, guys! **

**-LLC**


End file.
